


某一夏33

by gaga_0415



Series: 某一夏 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaga_0415/pseuds/gaga_0415





	某一夏33

窗外的风雨有愈演愈烈的趋势，狂风裹挟着被吹断的枝桠落叶和豆大的雨滴，扑到了玻璃窗上，发出喧嚣的怒吼。远方传来隐约雷鸣，将天地间搅得一片混沌。

肖战被王一博扑到床上，抱紧了他的脖颈，问道：“是不是台风过境了？”

“不知道……不管它。”

他急迫地在肖战纤长的脖子和白净的颈窝处啃咬，留下一个又一个暗红的痕迹。肖战的下颌与耳垂的交界处有一颗小小的痣，可能连他自己都不知道它的存在，但王一博却很喜欢。他的嘴唇在那片纤嫩的肌肤上反复厮磨，几乎沉醉。

他一只手搂紧肖战的腰，让他的身体紧密地感受自己硬挺的性器，另一只手勾下肖战松垮的睡裤，颇具力道地揉弄着他挺翘的臀部，若有若无地擦过他的私处。

肖战的情绪已经被逗弄地高涨起来，他高昂起头，发出舒服的轻哼。

“一博，亲亲我好不好……”

他轻皱起眉头，主动地去索求一个狂热深情的吻，享受牙齿不管不顾相撞的快乐，来不及顾及顺着下巴流下的津液。

王一博的手腕被握住，往更深处探寻。他的指尖试探性地向穴内探，却发现那里并非他想象的那样紧涩，而是又松又软。

他抬眼望向肖战，“哥，你自己做过润滑了？”

“嗯……”他眼角已染上情色的绯红，却又能笑得带上几分纯情羞涩，“我是你的礼物啊。”

王一博没再说话，低下了头，不让肖战看见他恶魔般写满侵略的眼神。他先谨慎地探了一根手指进去，见肖战没有什么痛感，才又加了一根。

他的手指抽插着试探，引得身下那人难耐地扭动着腰肢，不断分泌出黏滑的液体。

“嗯啊……进来吧，一博……”

王一博早就硬得难受，听到他的低吟，也受不了了。他翻过身来压在肖战身上，两手分别撑着他的身体两边，让肖战细长的双腿缠上自己的腰间，缓缓地把自己硕大的性器推了进去。

这个姿势很好进入，轻易就进得很深。肖战两手揪紧了床单，在他进入的过程中难以自抑地低喘连连，“太，太大了……嗯……”

王一博只低着眼不说话，眼眶却也被情欲烧得赤红。直到他终于把自己的性器全部推进去，才发出一声舒服的叹息。

被紧致温热的穴肉包裹的感觉太美妙了，王一博小幅度地进出了几下，低下身子在肖战耳边低语道：“肖战，你夹得我好舒服啊。”

那人抬起一只手来挡住自己的眼睛，另一只手有些不好意思地把王一博推开些，羞得说不出话。

“别挡着眼睛嘛，我喜欢看你的眼睛。”王一博嘴角勾着痞气的笑容，把肖战眼前的手拿开，伏下身去吻住他微闭的眼。

“王一博，你……”他轻动着自己的下半身，“你动一下嘛……”

“好，一定满足哥哥。”

传教士式很费腰力，而不巧的是王一博的腰力特别好，每一次进攻都十分有力。肖战配合着他适时沉下自己的身体，让每次插入都近及最深处。不知该说王一博天赋异禀还是二人间实在太契合，肖战体会到了从未在性事上获得过的极乐，每一秒都仿佛冲上云霄。如此几次，爽得他眼神迷离，几乎就要射出来了。

“肖战。”

“……嗯？啊啊啊……舒服……”

“叫哥哥，叫我哥哥我就把你操射。”

他被操得神志不清，就连回答的声音都被撞得破碎，“一博哥哥，哥哥……我好爱你啊，嗯啊，哥哥……”

王一博闻及，双眼轻微眯起，加快了冲撞的力度，整个人伏在肖战身上，低下头去胡乱地啃咬他的胸膛。

“肖战，我也……我也爱你。”

他不住地向软红的小穴内冲撞，每一次都比前一次更深一些，同时也不忘观察着肖战的反应。直到他终于触到深处一个隐秘的位置，让肖战紧张地惊叫出声。

“这里吗，肖老师？”

他又试探性地轻撞了一下，获得了肖战更大更忘情的反应。

“啊啊不要啊……那里不行，王一博，一博哥……”

王一博轻笑一声，调整为一个更容易发力的姿势，向那点猛攻几下，又转换为反复细腻的碾磨。

肖战两手紧攥着床单，腰臀部向上抬起，皱起眉头，紧咬着牙，以抑制一波又一波极致的快感。

他几乎呼吸不上来，挣扎着想逃远一些，谁知下一秒便被王一博握住大腿，将他向自己的方向大力拉近，性器瞬间进得更深，让他感觉自己快要无法承受。

“啊啊啊王一博，要……要被你操穿了……滚啊……”

王一博伏下身用自己的唇堵住他的，将他呜咽着的呻吟堵在喉间，同时下身快速进出着，时不时擦过敏感点，让空间内只剩下腿间淫水的噗呲声，和窗外倾盆轰鸣的大雨。

肖战被亲得喘不过气，一只手软软地推开他，“嗯啊……你太久了，受不了了……快点射……”

王一博也不废话，抬起身开始了一轮更猛烈的进攻。他将性器完全地抽出，再猛送进去，直达敏感点，如此几番，换来了肖战更放肆的呻吟。

肖战的内壁愈加火热紧致，神情也愈加迷情淫乱，王一博感觉他快到了，便把自己的炙热插在里面，寻找到敏感点，一下一下有力地撞击。

肖战去寻王一博的手，与他十指紧扣，自己也配合着挪动着身体，让他进得更深一些。他的呻吟越来越急促慌乱，眼神失了焦，染上重重雾气。

“一博，哥哥，老公……我不行了啊啊啊……”

他紧握住王一博的手，紧张得身体高高抬起，颤抖着射了出来，一股股粘浊的白液喷落在他的小腹上。

他的后穴随之收紧，不断地痉挛，分泌出温热的肠液，夹得王一博也忍不住射在了里面。

高潮持续了几十秒，结束后，王一博抽出了自己的性器，引得里面的白液也流了出来。

他舒服得轻叹一声，仰躺在肖战身边，侧过脸去欣赏他余韵过后的面庞。

肖战是多汗体质，然而他流汗也是好看的。此刻他的发丝眼睫都湿漉漉的，浑然一个水淋淋的大美人。

王一博越看越喜欢，又凑过去细细地亲吻他的唇。

风雨仍然不歇，裹挟着残枝败叶在玻璃窗外发出不甘的怒号。他想，也许确实是台风过境，而他却仿佛身处桃源。


End file.
